Hadrian Taurus Black
by Uninsane
Summary: This is a story where Sirius manages to get custody of Harry and Voldemort stays in the land of the dead where he belongs. No horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This work is in no way associated with J K Rowling. All recognisable characters and places belong to J K Rowling. This was written purely for my enjoyment, I am making no money from this story. No infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This is a story where Sirius manages to get custody of Harry and Voldemort stays in the land of the dead where he belongs. No horcruxes

* * *

October 31, 1981 - Godric's Hollow - Sirius

The moment that my motorcycle hits the street in front of Godric's hollow, I jump off and manage to keep my footing, before bolting for the door. In my head the words, _please dont be dead… please dont be dead,_ repeat over and over like a gong.

I rip open the front door and run into the living room.

_Thud._

A I lay on the ground stunned, my slowly moving mind remembers how organised Lily was. _Lily would never leave stuff lying around on the floor._ I roll over onto my back and break into tears… I hadn't tripped over something, it was a someone, it was James.

"Sirius," A voices question breaks through my grief fogged mind.

I look up and almost shout for joy, "Hagrid, Harry's still alive, where's Lily."

The half-giant slumps in on himself. _No not Lily, what who will take care of Harry._

"She's upstairs, You-Know-Who got her," Hagrid whispers, tears streaming down his face.

"Hagrid," I manage to whisper, without sobbing, "give me Harry I'll take him home."

"No, Dumbledore wants me to take Harry to him," Hagrid said as he wipes his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Hagrid, give Harry to me, he's _my_ godson not Dumbledores," I shought, rage burning through my grief at the thought of someone taking Harry, _my_ godson, away from me.

"No, Sirius, Dumbledore wants him," Hagrid said more firmly.

In a flash I draw my wand and scream "_Accio_ Harry Potter." The baby leaps out of Hagrids arms and I catch him with a ease that comes with practice from passing Harry back and forth with James.

Hagrid charges me and I hit him with a stunner, so overpowered by grief and desperation, that it brings him to his knees with one shot.

In moments I'm out the door and back on my motorcycle, one Harry Potter heavier, making a beeline for Number 12. _And my mother._

* * *

October 31, 1981 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place - Sirius

As my motorcycle stops in front of Number 12, a sense of foreboding settles over me. _Hopefully my parents will understand, hopefully the release about Voldemort after Regulus death. _I slowly walk up to the front door and knock. It takes a moment before the door opens.

"Sirius," My mother said slowly, as if she didn't believe her eyes.

"Mother," I responded, "c-can I please come in. I have nowhere else to go. James and Lily are dead and- and-" tears start to flow down my cheeks and she looks at me with horror.

"GET IN," She screams, "before they get you to." Mum drags me into the house. The loud noises wake up Harry and struggles to get a look at the unfamiliar surroundings as I walk to the living room. I hear Mum close the door and activate some kind of enchantment before joining me.

"Mum," Harry whispers and then turns to me, "Padfoo."

"Is that-" Mum whispers and she reaches out and touches Harry's head.

"Yes," I said, as I sit down on one of the couches, "This is Harry, James and Lily's son," I crush my growing despair before saying, "we'll have to think up a proper pureblood name if i'm going to adopted him and raise him as a Black," I look up at my Mother, "James and Lily we're thinking of naming him Hadrian."

"He could be Hadrian Taurus," My Mother whispers with a sad smile.

"Ya," I crack up into tears again, "welcome to the family Hardian Taurus Black, so mote it be." A pulse of magic fares around myself and Harry- Hadrian and then settles into the small child. The changes were almost unnoticeable on his young feachers.

With the deed done I finally allow myself to weep, no longer for just Lily and James, but for Harry to for the loss of his birth parents.

* * *

November 1, 1981 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place - Sirius

I bolt upright from the sound of explosions as Auror's attempt to break down the wards and a voice booms over the commotion, "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP. SURRENDER THE CHILD."

I cast a silencing charm around Hadrian's crib, _thank goodness he hasn't woken up from all this racket,_ and quickly dress before heading to the door. Mum is already there and is fiddling with a slab of stone carved with glowing runes.

"Are the wards holding," I ask as I open the curtains to get a look at the Aurors again.

She chuckles and said, "Oh they will get through the wards… in about ten, maybe twenty years. Now Sirius you may not have agreed with your father on very much, but the he was the best warder from a family who has spit out a top notch warder since antiquity. If we don't let them in, they aren't getting in."

I smile and walk out the door and close it behind me, _no reason to take chances. I don't care how good the wards are_.

"So," I call out after casting a _Sonorus _charm on myself, "who is the meddlesome twit who ordered this particular bit of idiocy."

A man that I had once trusted steps forward and said in his best grandfatherly voice, "Sirius you need to give Harry to me, he isn't safe here."

I literally fall to the ground laughing, I manage to say through my chuckles, "Are you that _stupid_ Albus, it would take the whole of magical Britain _years_ to break through the Black ancestral wards, there is no place safer in all of Britain."

"Sirius," the old man said calmly, "you have been charged with the murder-"

In a second I spring off the ground and had my wand draw and pointed directly at Dumbledore's nose. "Albus, if you believe that I killed Lily and James, them we have nothing left to say to each other."

"You were their secret keeper Black, and everyone knows it, you must be a Death Eater," one of the Ministers flunkies accused.

"Exactly," I laugh, "that was the plan nimwit, everyone _thought_ I was the secret keeper, but I was only a decoy," my face grows cold and I growl, "and when I find that rat I will kill him, myself." I turn around and walk back into the house, the sound of chaos was like music to my ears.

* * *

December 25, 1981 - Sirius

"Well will you look at that," My mother said out loud as she read the Daily Prophet headline, "Sirius come read this."

I wall over with little Hadrian in my arms and look over my mothers shoulder at the paper. The headline **SIRIUS BLACK, INNOCENT OF ALL CRIMES. WIZARDING WORLD WANTS TO SEE ITS SAVIOUR**, greets me. _My, my it took them long enough_.

"Thats good, it will be nice to be able to leave every once in a while, but this is probably just a ploy to get him out of the house isn't it," I said in slow measured tones, but inside i'm fuming. _Do you really think I'm that stupid, Dumbledore?_

"Yes, Hadrian should probably stay here but at least they can legally arrest you anymore," Mother said in a light airy tone and the laughs, "don't worry Sirius, Dumbledore can't get Hadrian in here."

* * *

Hadrian's Third Birthday - Sirius

"He just looks so peaceful when he sleeps," I said slowly and mum nodded.

"Its good that he can't remember that night anymore, that the nightmares stopped," She whispers and I sag into myself.

_If only I had been secret keeper James and Lily would still be alive_.

"He can't remember Lily and James at all," I whisper sadly as mum walks out of the room, "he doesn't remember his own mother." I push his hair away from the scar that he got _that_ night. The scar that refused to be healed for so long… and suddenly closed up almost overnight. _I still don't know what made that scream… it couldn't have been Hadrian… could it?_

* * *

Hadrian's Sixth Birthday - Sirius

"Here Hadrian, open the present from your Grandmother first," I said and Hadrian, with perfect manners, opens the present mum got him as she looks on.

When he finally gets the wrapping off the book he falls back in shock and almost drops the book.

"Grandma…" Hadrian whispers slowly, "this… this is the Black family grimore. Y- you can't be giving this to me. I'm just a child… I don't even have a wand-"

"Thats enough Hadrian," mum cut Hadrian off, "that book is full of magics that have been passed down from Black to Black for generations. There are two magics that are in that book that you can and will learn. First you will learn Occlumency to protect the secrets of the Black family. Then you will study runes and their application. By the time you go to Hogwarts I expect you to understand the all the theory in that book. Especially the warding theory, I have seen that you have a knack for it. Then we will place it back in the Black vaults for when your children come of age."

"Thank you Grandma," Hadrian whispers and clutches the grimoire to his chest, "I wont fail you."

* * *

Haidrian's Eleventh Birthday - Sirius

"I didn't fail you Grandma," Hadrian whispers as he gets up off his knees from in front of my mother Walburga's grave, "I'm finished with the Black grimoire and we managed to get the Potter one to. Its got lots of charms and transfiguration stuff in it. Well, I'll talk to you again next year, until then Grandma."

He turns and walks towards me, looking the proper Pureblood heir. No tears in his eyes where others could see, his face controlled. Mum would have been proud of how far Harry had come. The boy had managed to pick up all the best traits of the Pureblood aristocracy and he hadn't taken on any of its weaknesses. Mum had even made him learn some muggle science and math when he showed a knack for it.

"Can we go home Sirius," Hadrian whispers, "I don't know how long-"

"Your doing fine, Hadrian, lets go," I whisper back and take his hand before apparating back to Number 12. He rushes into the house and I can hear his sobs as he finally begins to lose control. _At least he isnt made of stone_.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ - Sirius

As the two of us floo onto the platform, Hadrian doesn't even stumble. _Good he has finally go floo travel down_. We walk over to the train and a tear forms in the corner of my eye. _Lily, James? Did I do a good job?_

Hadrian turns to me and said in a slightly choked up voice, "I'll see you soon father."

He looks so much like his mother. His eyes are still emerald green, his face almost the exact same shape as hers, the same nose. But the blood adoption had changed him. His hair is still black, but sleek and controlled. His face and an aristocratic elegance that only comes from centuries as breeding. But the biggest difference is in how he acts. Hadrian stands tall and proud, perfect posture, perfect manors. A pureblood heir if I had ever seen one. _But he still has some of Lily in him_…

"Goodbye Hadrian," I said firmly, holding back tears, "be sure to write."

"I will father," He said with a bow and marches onto the train. _The heir of Black, Lily and James would understand_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This work is in no way associated with J K Rowling. All recognisable characters and places belong to J K Rowling. This was written purely for my enjoyment, I am making no money from this story. No infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Any language translation is done with google translate, I have no idea if the translation is any good.

* * *

The Express - Hadrian

"I will father," I said with a bow and marches onto the train, struggling to hold back tears. _Everything is going to be alright, we'll see him again._ It takes me several minutes to get myself under control before I set out to find an open compartment. Of course the third compartment I look into is empty and I sit down inside it and pull out my runes notebook. My notebook is full of things that I have done or am trying to do that aren't important enough to put in the grimoire yet.

Of course I haven't made any original discoveries yet, but I have nearly managed to reverse engineer those two way mirrors. _Now how did they get it to connect long distance_- A voice suddenly cuts me from my musings.

"Can I sit here, all the other compartments are full," A red haired boy about my age said. _No way, you little liar._

"Are you sure, there were plenty of open compartments that I could see," I respond and kindly as I possibly can, _I can't find out who sent this little bother if he runs off._

The boy blushes in embarrassment, _I hope, _and flees the compartment. I sigh in exasperation and mutter to myself, "that had better not be how _everyone_ reacts to me," and go back to working on my birth fathers mirror.

_And if I find out that it was Dumbledore trying to use the Weasleys to mettle_ again… _who am I kidding, I can't do anything_. Yet.

* * *

The Express - Hadrian

Sometime later a brown haired girl and a nervous boy turned up in my cabin, just as I was finishing up my calculation on how to get visual feed for the mirrors and not have the range drop to almost nothing.

"Hello, have you see a toad," the girl said, fairly badly, but I could see that she was pretty nervous and cut her some slack. _Could she be a muggleborn, I've never seen her before._

"No, sorry, but if you found a Hufflepuff prefect they could probably help you," I said and noticed there trunks, "do you two have a compartment?"

"No," the girl said, and then blushed, "sorry, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom." _Thought so, muggleborn._

"Scion," I salut Neville, who blinks before saluting back. I turn to Hermione and said, "well you too are welcome to leave your trunks hear and sit with me when you find Mister Longbottoms' toad." The two of them smile before leaving their trunks and setting off to find a prefect. _Longbottom seems so nervous going to have to encourage him, can't have the scion of Longbottom be a nervous wreck and the Granger girl could use some help fitting in to our world._

* * *

Express - Hadrian

"Are you Harry Potter," Draco Malfoy said as he just waltzed into the compartment that Hermione, Neville and I were sharing, "I've already checked all the other compartments so," he points at me, "are you Harry Potter." _Malfoys. Gotta love Malfoys._

"Did your mother ever tell you it was rude to point," I snap. He was the eleventh person, counting the redhead who had asked about me and I was getting rather upset at the interruption.

His hand quickly drops and he presses on, "This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said proudly, "and my name is-"

I cut him off, "Could it possibly be Draco Malfoy? Unless your Lucius and you drank a shrinking potion or something, because there is no one else in the wizarding world with _that _shade of blond."

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter," Malfoy spat, "or you'll go the same way as you parent-"

In a flash my wand is in my hand and pointed directly at his throat, "I would recommend leaving Draco Bad Faith. We dont want any _accidents _do we," the fear in his eyes causes my face to twist into a satisfied smirk, "and we don't want you to do the same way as Riddle now do we."

His face goes from fearful to confused for a moment and I stab my want in his direction and scream, "GO," and Malfoy and his minions flee my compartment. _Oh well, it was only a matter of time anyway._

I sit back down and pull out my notebook, _maybe I can finish my plans before we reach Hogwarts._

* * *

Hogwarts - Hermione

I look over at Hadrian. _How can he be so collected, its like hes practiced._ This boy who had been my friend for several hours now, have driven off three other boys without magic and had defeated a Dark Lord as a baby, was able to be completely calm in any circumstance. Seriously, all he did when he first saw Hogwarts was pull out that notebook. Even _I'm _not that into books.

Suddenly a group of ghosts flight through the wall. I don't scream, I just jump out of my skin because I'm too busy watching Hadrian. I can tell he noticed them, but he didn't react. _How?_ He finally puts his notebook away when Professor Mcgonagall walks in and gives us a short speech.

"Come along everyone," the Professor said, and we walk into the Great Hall. _Well here goes nothing._

* * *

Great Hall - Hadrian

I walk into the Great Hall of Hogwarts with Hermione on my left and Neville on my right. We stop near the middle of the group of first years, I don't need anymore gawking then I am already going to get, thank you. The hat sings its song and everyone claps and cheers.

The sorting starts with; "Abbott, Hannah." "HUFFLEPUFF." and continues through the alphabet. They miss my name, _oh great are they really going to try this?_ Hermione is sorted into Ravenclaw instantly, _go figure, she's a walking facts dispenser._ And Neville is sorted into Hufflepuff after a few moments, _that should help him get out of his shell… hopefully._ The only real surprise is when Malfoy gets sorted into Gryffindor, _not really a surprise if you think about it, he doesn't have a subtle bone in his body._

Then; "Potter, Harry." Now at this point the number of children still to be sorted as thinned out quite a bit and my screen from gawkers is mostly gone, but don't move. "Potter, Harry." I continue to stand where I had been, while a chuckle goes through the students and I here a few of the whispers; "His he deaf or just stupid" and "Ha, hes scared stiff." So I pull out my notebook and start reading.

Professor Mcgonagall walks over to me and said in a friendly tone, "Harry, it's time for you to be sorted, will you please come with me?" More chuckles.

I look straight into her eyes and said in a flat voice that carries around the hall, "My name isnt Harry Potter." This gets a few chuckles, but mostly just confused looks.

Professor Mcgonagall grabs my arm and said, "Don't be silly, come along and be sorted."

I allow her to drag me up to the sorting hat, but instead of putting it on I turn to the hall and call out, "My name isnt Harry Potter." _I wonder how long these idiots will try to keep this farce up? _"My name is Hadrian Black," I call out and reveal my heir ring. _What are you going to do about that Dumbledore?_

Professor Mcgonagall makes to force the sorting hat onto my head but I take a step back and say, "Professor my name is Hadrian Black, I will not be sorted under a false name."

At this Dumbledore finally makes his presence known, "Harry will you please be sorted," His eye twinkle nearly blinds me and I feel a _Legilimency_ probe skirt the edge of my defences. _Good luck with that._

"Headmaster, if you will not sort me under my own name, I'm sure there are other magical schools that will accept Hadrian Black," I said in a flat voice but my frown twists into a smirk when the twinkle goes out of his eyes.

"Harry please-" I cut him off.

"No headmaster," I snap, "you will call me my actual name and sort me under my actual name and you will not address me with such familiarity."

I hear a muttered, "Just like his father."

"Yes, _Professor_," I manage it put more disrespect into that professor than if I had just called him snivellus, "just like my father, Sirius Black." _That man is still not over his grudge?_

I turn to Mcgonagall, no point using professor in my head anymore, and say, "Call out my name and I will be sorted."

She looks at Dumbledore and finally calls out, "Black, Hadrian," I sit on the stool and just before I pull the hat over my eyes, I see that several students have gone so far as to start rolling around on the ground laughing. _It wasnt that funny_.

Suddenly the hat calls out, "Mister Black, will you please lower your _Occlumency _shields." I smirk and lower the outer walls and a voice calls out in my head;

_Well Mister Black, someone has been studying._

_Thank you, Mister Hat._

_Now where will I put you. You would do well in all the houses but you thirst for knowledge is your most powerful trait, so it had better be, _"RAVENCLAW." I start to pull of the hat when Dumbledore decides to try manipulation again.

"Hadrian," _Maybe if I kick him he will stop acting so familiar, _"are you sure that the is were you belong,"

"Headmaster, if you don't stop trying to manipulate me, I will just leave, Beauxbaton sound like a great option, il ya tant de dames et la directrice est très bien aussi, or I could go to Durmstrang, var instruksjon er ikke for pyser og rektor holder seg ut av studentenes virksomhet. This school is not my only option," as I speak his face gets paler and paler.

He said in obviously controlled tones, "Im sorry Hardian-"

"Black or Mister Black," I snap, "Even you must know about professionalism." _You have now made first on my hit list Dumbledore, I hope you are happy._

The man finally said in a sour voice, "Alright Mister Black, will you take your seat?" _Oh, baby, are you not use to people standing up to you?_

I take a seat beside Hermione and pull out my notebook instead of watching the rest of the sorting or listening to the announcements. When the food is finally served I look up at the head table and meet the eye of one Severus Snape. _Take the bait, come on bring it._

I easily smash the mental probe that Snape sents and the man almost colabes from the pain that he is now experiencing, but just before the link between us is severed I get an image, an image of him telling Voldemort the first lines of the prophecy.

My appetite suddenly gone all I can think about is how I am going to get revenge on Snape for killing my parents.

* * *

Ravenclaw Common Room - Harry

After the feast had finally ended we had been lead off to our common rooms by the prefects, but before we left the Great Hall we were able to congratulate Neville and the I was ambushed by to redheads who called themselves Gred and Forge and were the self proclaimed pranking kings of Hogwarts. _Maybe they can help be with some revenge on Snape._

We were introduced the hard way to Hogwarts moving stairs and the resident poltergeist, Peeves, as we made our way to the Ravenclaw dorms. _Note - look up spells that can get rid of poltergeists for blackmail._

Finally after a long day Hermione and I want our separate ways and settled into our dorms for a well earned sleep.

Just before I fell asleep I wrote a short note explaining what had happened that day in my two-way diary and sent it to Dad. _Well Hadrian Black one, Hogwarts staff zero._

I drifted off with a smile on my face…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This work is in no way associated with J K Rowling. All recognisable characters and places belong to J K Rowling. This was written purely for my enjoyment, I am making no money from this story. No infringement is intended.

* * *

Transfiguration Classroom - Hadrian

I arrived early for my first transfiguration class, not wanting to be late for Mcgonagall, _she'll probably be looking for any excuse to take points from me. _The first one there I take a seat in the front row and then notice a cat sitting on the desk, _so thats what Mcgonagall's animagus form looks like._

As the rest of Ravenclaw starts to filter in, Hermione sits down beside me. I discreetly point at the cat and whisper, "Animagus."

She looks quite startled at that revelation, but quickly calms down as the Hufflepuffs all arrive in a group. I nod to Neville and he nods back while sitting down and talking with the Hufflepuff, first year boys. _Thats good, nice to see that Neville is making friends, now if this class would just start_…

Suddenly, or not suddenly if you knew it was going to happen, the cat jumped off the desk and turned into Mcgonagall, several children, more boys than girls actually, screamed one Hufflepuff boy actually _fell out of his desk._ After repairing the damage that her stunt had caused Mcgonagall started her lesion with a lecture about how transfiguration is extremely dangerous etcetera etcetera. No, the magical world me have a fairly low safety standards but first year transfiguration is decidedly _not_ dangerous.

Finally she demonstrates the free transfiguration spell and gives us a match to change into a needle. The moment that she puts the match on my desk I change it into a needle. I then transfigure it back to a match and start changing it into successfully more complicated objects that are about the size of a needle. I finally stopped with a mess of twisting and flowing metal about the size of my finger and notice Mcgonagall watching me in open shock, before transfiguring it back to a match and turn to help Neville, whose match looked like it had had no change at all. _Thats strange, how could his magic be that unfocused._

* * *

Charms Classroom - Hadrian

Because of the distance between the library and Charms class, it was difficult to arrive on time, but I managed and found a seat near the front, after pushing through a swirling mass of Gryffindors. Professor Flitwick quickly got into a lecture on basic charms and then the levitation charm. I smile and whisper a plan to Hermione. _This will be fun._

Suddenly a feather appears on each desk and I drew my wand. _Wingardium Leviosa,_ and the feather lifts up and then cast the rocket charm on it as well and it launches towards Professor Flitwick. The Professor drops off his chair even as he claps at the powerful, for a first year, spellwork, but stops clapping when I start buzzing the Gryffindors with the feather, and Hermione's feather also joins in.

Several Gryffindors drop to the ground and a few _try_ to stop the feathers with spells and the redheaded boy screams. Professor Flitwick draws his wand as if to stop us, but when I enchant a _second _feather he puts it back and with a smile he opens his mouth.

"Alright you two, thats enough," I drop the enchantments on my feathers and they settle to the ground just as Hermione does the same, "now can anyone else tell me the second charm they cast on the feathers."

Several hands shoot up and Padma said in a slightly awed tone, "It was the rocket charm, thats why it went so fast."

"Good," Professor Flitwick said with a smile, "It seems that these two need something to keep themselves occupied beyond regular lessons.

* * *

History of Magic Classroom - Hadrian

"Hadrian, wake up,"

I sit bolt upright and almost cause Hermione to fall over, "What is it," I demand, leaping to my feet as I begin to take in the sights around me.

"Class is over Hadrian, you slept through it," Hermione laughs and then grabs my arm, "come on lets go to lunch."

As we leave the classroom I said in a superior tone, "I told you that we wouldn't be learning anything in that class and I promise I won't sleep through it next time, I'll bring my homework of charms and transfiguration. Why in the world is a _ghost_ teaching anyway?"

"Probably because he doesn't need to be payed," Hermione quips back. _Dumbledore, that cheap idiot, that probably is the reason to._

* * *

Potions Classroom - Hadrian

Finally the day had arrived, the day that I was going to be taught by my parents murderer. _I should probably enlist the help of the Weasley twins and Sirius in making Snape's life hell, the revenge needs to be dragged out._ The Ravenclaws and Slytherins stand in front of the classroom door, waiting for the _Professor_ to show up.

Suddenly the doors slam open and a dry voice calls from inside, "Get in here, NOW." As the students start to filter into the classroom all I can think is, _this isnt going to end well._ Snape sits at a desk at the front of the classroom and I make a decision. I grab Hermione and pull her into a seat near the back in an effort to put as much distance as possible between me and the _Professor_.

Suddenly Snape looks up and shouts, "Well, SIT DOWN." The still standing students freeze for a moment before scurrying for the nearest desk.

Without any sort of introduction, Snape starts reading off his attendance list but stops when he reaches my name, "Black, Hadrian."

"Hear Professor," I say just loud enough for him to hear, _hes going to try and do something to me isnt he_, he looks up and locks eye with me, _oh, for…_

"Black," Snape said with an air of distaste, "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of the living death," I said in a clear concise tone, "unless of course you added diced root of mandrake to the brew, just before the two had totally mixed, then you would get an extremely powerful petrification reversal potion." Snapes face had morphed into a look of shock but it hardened before he said;

"Black, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" A smirk had again crossed his face. _It is on now Professor._

"It would obviously be found in the stomach of a goat," That look of shock had again spread across his face, "but it is also possible to find a item of similar properties in the roots of certain breeds of poppies and it can be artificially made from a residue produced by some potions."

"Black," Snapes face was no longer hard, "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" _Got you now._

"If you are referring to the plant, they are just two names for the same plant which also goes by aconite, but the potion wolfsbane is used to ease the symptoms of lycanthropy and the plant is a key ingredient in said potion." A few people giggle at that. _Idiots._

Snape ended up subtracting seven points from Ravenclaw for 'being a distraction' before he said, "Your instruction are on the board, you will be making a boil curing potion, GO."

It takes some doing but both Hermione and I manage to brew perfect, for first years, boil curing potions. We make our way to Snape's desk and give him our samples and he dismisses us with a nod.

"Lovely man," I whispered to Hermione, after the door to the Potions classroom was out of sight, "the only way that class could have been worse is if I got one of those questions wrong."

"Let's go back to the tower, I want a nap after that class," Hermione exclaimed and the two of us set off. _If only every day was like this_.

* * *

Hogwarts Corridor - Hadrian

"May we talk to you Mister Black," one of the two redheads who had intercepted me on my way to the Ravenclaw dorms of bed.

"Alright," I whispered wearly, I had gotten _very _tired of people wanting to talk to me about the scar on my forehead or the rumors that were going on about me. _If only they were wanting to talk to me about something else._

"My name is George," the redhead on the left said.

"And my name is Fred," said the other quickly. _Not going to be able to tell you apart, sorry._

"Seeing how well you-" _What._

"Pranked Snape-" _The._

"We thought that we should-" _Hell. Blood twinspeak._

"Introduce you to our greatest pranking weapon." The two of them finished together. _I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm the boy-who-lived._ They reach into their pockets and pull out a old piece of parchment-

"Thats my fathers map," I blurt out. I already completely regretted it when they fell before me in worship and started chanting, "get up you gits," I snap. _Well you did say that you wanted this talk to be about something else._ A voice seems to whisper in my ear.

Have you ever contemplated murdering fate?

After they had both gotten up and took a moment to collect themselves they asked, "Could you tell us who the Marauders all were and what there names mean?"

"Fine," I whisper, already regretting my decision, but I had to get my hands on the map, "only on the condition that I get to 'borrow' the map, for as long as I need it for the rest of this year and you focus your pranks on Snape..."

* * *

Later - Hadrian

"Well Harian-" One of the twins said, a hour is _not_ long enough to learn how to tell _those _two apart.

"You are definitely-"

"Nothing like-"

"Our brother said you were." they finish in unison. _Man, I hate twinspeak._

"Redhead, my year," I ask slowly, anger already beginning to simmer, "all I did was tell him off when he lied about all the compartments being full. That boy just got on my _list_." _If I didn't have enough to deal with, now i've got to deal with a little boy who thinks he can lie about me._

"Don't worry, well deal with ickle Ronnikins," they say together with their most evil grin.

"All I can say," I laugh, "Is that you have _got_ to work on that grin, you look like you constipated."

* * *

Ravenclaw Common Room - Hadrian

"-And that is how I ended up looking like I was attacked by hippies who could only use tie dye as a weapon," I finish my tail, omitting the sensitive details to be told to Hermione later, that I have been telling to a good portion of Ravenclaw, looking like I had been attacked by tie dye welding hippies.

* * *

Ravenclaw Common Room - Hadrian

"Hermione, I said happily and bounced over to her.

"Yes, Hadrian," She responds with a curious smile, "what do you want."

"Well," I said as my smile grows even brighter, "I finally managed to create my first two two way mirrors, how would you like to sent one to your parents so that you can talk to them face to face instantly? You can even use Hedwig to deliver the mirror so it gets there even faster." Her shocked expression morphed into one of pure joy and she envelopes me in on of the best bone crushing hugs ever. Siriusly I actually had to go to the hospital wing latter to be treated for bruising and a minor fracture, _I wonder if she used magic to accomplish that feat._

I didn't hear the end of her thank you until she finally got to use it for the first time and talk to her parents again. And then I didn't hear the end of the thank you until Christmas time. You can say a lot about Hermione, but she will never forget a gift given in kindness.

Of course I had made two more for me and my father, he would sure be in for a shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This work is in no way associated with J K Rowling. All recognisable characters and places belong to J K Rowling. This was written purely for my enjoyment, I am making no money from this story. No infringement is intended.

* * *

History of Magic Class - Hadrian

I close my notebook and slip it into my book bag as class ends and turn to Hermione, "How are you coming along with your rune work by the way," _She might be able to help me soon._

"I've been having some trouble with how…chaotic it is. One rune can mean so many different things, while some things need dozens of runes to get across." She said with a frown.

"Don't worry Hermione, I had the same problem, you just need to keep practicing with them is all," I reassure her as we leave the classroom, I quickly slip into a side corridor with Hermione and pull out the map, scanning for the quickest way to-

"What is Neville doing surrounded by Malfoy and his posse," I ask Hermione, she frowns and then gasps and starts running toward where the group was, "Hermione, what's going on."

"I think that Malfoy is attacking Neville," She screams as she runs.

_Oh, bloody hell._ And I bolt off after her, running toward Neville.

The two of us make it to the corridor were Neille was after a minute of running. He was being push around the inside of a circle of Slytherin first years, while Malfoy watched. _Thats it Malfoy, dead._

I quickly cast _Catena Fulguri _and a lightning bolt shoots from my wand and impacts Crabbe and Goyle, who drop to the ground in convulsions. I just barely manage to remain standing as my magic is _drained_ by the spell. Hermione adds her own call of _Somnum_ and Pansy falls over, shoring before she can even hit the ground.

Malfoy covers in fear as I move towards him but Neville motions for me to stop, picks up a wand, and casts _Slugulus Eructo_ at Malfoy who becomes a human slug fawcett. I turn to Neville to congratulate him but Hermione speaks first, "Neville that isn't your wand." _What, how could he pull of such a overpowered spell with someone elses wand._

I walk towards Neville, careful not to step on any slugs and say, "Neville were did you get your wand."

He visibly slumps, "I- It was my f-f-fathers wand and they b-broke it," he stutters almost in tears.

My eyes widen as it finally clicks as I lead Neville away. _No wonder his spellwork is so practical work is so bad, hes using a mismatched wand._

After several hours of _very careful _explanations, we can't have him thinking that his fathers wand was too good for him or something like that, Hermione and I had finally managed to explain how a wand was attuned to a wizards magic and how parents wands sometimes worked for there children, that was rare and the child would still be able to find better match from other wands. _Now all we have to do is get him a new wand, damn those idiots, he may not be able to use it but it was a connection to his father._

* * *

Headmasters Office - Hadrian

"-I want him expelled Dumbledore," Lord Malfoy finished his rant.

"Why Lucy even I thought you had more common sense then _that,_" My father drawls and then winks at me. _Oh, I wish he wouldn't… _

"Why-" Lucy manages before father cuts him off again.

"Lucy, all my son has done is defend the young Longbottom from your little demon, I think that the only children who are expelled today should be wearing green and silver." _Yes Lucy keep it us so father can keep slamming you down._

"I agree with Lord Black," Madam Longbottom said with a small smile on her face, "young Draco," her face twists, "was obviously in the wrong and has been so since the beginning of the year. Albus if you do not restrain him the Longbottoms will find schooling elsewhere," _Bloody brilliant showmanship, that._

"The same for the Blacks, Dumbledore," father said in a much calmer tone, then he turned to the Grangers, "I offer to help find a new school for your daughter if this situation isn't rectified."

The Grangers quickly nod, _they look a little uncomfortable._

I get up and walk over to them and make a quick bow, while Lucy storms out, "My name is Hadrian Black, I'm incredibly sorry that your daughter was dragged into this but," I glance quickly at Hermione and we both smile, "she was the one doing most of the dragging."

Hermione gasps and smacks me upside the head and her parents almost faint. _Oh, yes, nobility… exceedingly rich nobility_. _Wonder if they will ever get over this._

I grab her and within moments we have dissolved into a _dignified_ tickle fight. Out of the corner of my eye I see father move over and start up a conversation with the Grangers, and _finally_ see then relax. _What did they think I was going to do, kill Hermione? Even a 'real' noble doesn't just kill allies like that._

I then move over to Madam Longbottom and with some trepidation, bow, and speak as slowly as my nervousness would allow, "Madam, Hermione and I were wondering if we could accompany Neville when he goes to get his new wand…"

It took a bit of doing. Dumbledore wasn't happy about losing so many students for a day, but stern looks from Madam Longbottom and Father eventually silenced his objections. He offered his floo and the five of us were on the way to the Leaky Cauldron. To bad there weren't any floos closer to Ollivanders, but we would _hopefully_ survive the mob.

After being _enthusiastically_ greeted by no less then three dozen people, we were finally able to get to the wand shop.

"Now Neville," I whisper before we slip in, "Ollivander can be creepy, but he isn't going to hurt you, alright."

He nods and we slip into the shop. When Ollivander doesn't try to scare us, _probably because of the two heads of Ancient and Noble Houses. _In a moment he has Neville measured, _still don't know how that help find you a wand,_ and starts giving him wands.

The first dozen wand almost fail to work, and Neville just continues to shrink in on himself when…

"Try this wand 11" Cherry Dragon Heartstring," Neville grabs the wand and goes to give it a sad little flick when Ollivander snaches it from him and points another one at him, "12 ½" Cherry Phoenix Feather," Neville touches it and a few spark shout out but Ollivander grabs it and rushes back to his shelf and returns with another wand, "This wand shout do it 13" Cherry Unicorn Hair, give it a try," Neville touches it and it explodes in a shower of sparks. Ollivander falls over, Hermione screams with joy and Madam Longbottom faints. _That shower of sparks look almost the same as mine, ha I was right, it was just the wand._

Madam Longbottom was absolutely ecstatic at the raw _power _Neville had displayed, when we had _Ennervated _her. It took us quite some time for us to get her to release Neville so we could return to Hogwarts.

"Hadrian," the quiet boy asked as the three of us walked together, "do you think you could show me how to do that." _Yes, thank you Neville._

"Sure," I turn to Hermione, "how about you Hermione, want to join our Defence group."

"I guess." _Well not the enthusiasm I had hoped for but it would do, for now._

And looking back that was the birth of the Legion, no compelling speech, no great force. Just three ickle first years, starting up a study group.

* * *

Abandoned Classroom - Hadrian

Bombarda. _Bombarda._ **Bombarda. **Bombarda. "Ahh, why wont it work."

"Hermione," I whisper hoping she didn't turn her wand on me. We had been practicing for quite a while now and I had decided it was time to start teaching Neville and Hermione third year spells. Apparently they just didn't have the magical strength yet, "you're doing it perfect," I turn to Neville, "same as you, It just that your magical core is blocking your ability to use the spell."

"What are you talking about, I've never heard of that," Hermione asks curiously. _Thank Merlin she calmed down._

"You just need to practice more with weaker spells so that your core can expand, they you will be able to cast _Bombarda,_" I said and set them off casting again.

_Everte Statum. Everte Statum. Everte Statum. Everte Statum. Everte Statum._

* * *

Great Hall - Hadrian

Hermione and I make our way into the Great Hall, today had been just like any other day in October, until a note appeared on our two way parchments from the twins that read;

Be prepared for the prank. Lunchtime cometh.

That caught our attention, so we hurried to the Great Hall, informed Neville to watch the Slytherins and sat down to watch the show. We could already guess that it would be something that would affect Slytherin house completely, the twins _had_ been reading the Marauders prank log and they had been crazy good and pulling large scale stuff off.

Nothing happened for the longest time, but then, near the end of lunch several fireworks started exploding at the Slytherin table, spraying the Slytherins in food. Within moments Snape was casting spells to destroy the fireworks but the only effect the spells had was to multiply the number of fireworks.

As the Slytherins ran, fireworks began to chase them. Never actually hitting them but coming awful close a few times. Then the Slytherins started tripping. As if they were one they were all falling over nothing crashing to the ground but not actually getting hurt.

Suddenly the tripping and fireworks stopped, and the rest of the houses went into a fit of laughter. The final of the Weasleys prank had turned Slytherins house colors purple and pink. _And what a lovely shade of prune purple and florescent pink those are._ And Snape stormed over to _me._

"Potter I know you're responsible," the irate man screamed, "you will be _expelled _for this."

I summon all my courage and say in my best sycophant voice, "Potter probably did do it, but who is Potter," I turn to my left and the slowly to my right as the other teachers start to arrive, "I don't see anyone who is named Potter here."

"Ya, _Snape_." Someone giggles, "No one here named Potter." outright laughter, "Ooo, could he mean a ghost." several Ravenclaws had fallen over in laughter and Snapes face had gone an, until now, impossible shade of red, "I think _Snape_ is suffering from delusions." "Maybe he needs to go to 'Mungo's." the other Professors were in a state of shock, "Maybe Potter can teach us potions." "Ya, you'd need to be pretty smart to pull _that off_." the _whole_ of Ravenclaw is now laughing at the potion Professor.

The other houses look on in horror as we mock the worst Professor in the school.

Suddenly the laughing stops and a seventh year stands up, "Ravenclaws, stand with their own." and as a whole, to the smallest first year, Ravenclaw draws its wands and points then directly at Snape.

Suddenly a voice calls, "Slytherins drop your wands." the Slytherins and the Professors turn to see that the Gryffindors had also drawn there wands. The Snakes drop there wand and begin to back away from the professors who are now surrounded by hostile wands.

Dumbledore draws his wand and several dozen disarming spells impact him at once, "I wouldn't Headmaster, a new voice calls, Hufflepuff stands with those who are good and right.

Snape was now cowering in fear because of the almost three hundred wands trained on him.

Dumbledore calls out, "You must stop this now, put away you wands."

"Why." "What are going to do about it." "Can't expel us all." The catcalls of three quarters of the student body is music to my ears.

"Snivellus, will leave Black alone," a voice shouts. Dumbledore rounds in that direction and Snapes face goes impossible red again when another voice calls, "Black didn't do anything."

More voices join in and Snape starts to turn even pailer that he had been.

Then a young voice is heard over the babble, "We want a real Professor." his words quickly become a chant that three of the four houses take up, "WE WANT A REAL PROFESSOR. WE WANT A REAL PROFESSOR. WE WANT A REAL PROFESSOR. WE WANT A REAL PROFESSOR…"

* * *

In the days following the incident, students refused to work. When a house had a class with the Slytherins they stopped them from entering. The potions classroom was repeatedly trashed. Snape became the object of so many pranks that they began to overlap. The Daily Prophet wrote about what had happened at Hogwarts, _from our perspective of course._

Finally Dumbledore relented and Snape was fired as a Hogwarts Professor.

Even the Slytherins werent sad when he left.

_I guess that revenge can tied me over until I graduate… then I can get him back for murdering my parents._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This work is in no way associated with J K Rowling. All recognisable characters and places belong to J K Rowling. This was written purely for my enjoyment, I am making no money from this story. No infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews. They really do help my writing.

* * *

October 31, 1991 - Great Hall - Hadrian

Halloween always put me in a bad mood.

It wasn't that things seemed to go wrong on Halloween. The reasons I had for hating Halloween were that father always got really depressed around Halloween and when I was younger I would have nightmares about my parents dying. When I had built my _Occlumency _shields I _found_ that memory again. I had grew up associating this day with misery so I wanted to be miserable. _And these idiot Professors drag me out to a feast._

_Apparently_ Halloween was now the second most festive holiday, right after Yule, in the wizarding world. They didn't even commemorate my parents sacrifice, it was all about me, the boy-who-lived. The boy who survived a killing curse. _Yes Im sure I did, just because I have a scar does not mean that it was a killing curse. _And the stupid students wouldn't give me a moment of peace. They _all_ had to congratulate me. At this point my glare was so venomous that most students now refused to approach me, of course the ones I wanted to have around me the least were the ones who were willing to brave my gaze. _Sheep, the whole bloody wizarding world is made of sheep._

I finally decided that enough is enough and turn to Hermione-

_Where is she?_

A quick scan of the four tables shows that she wasn't in the Great Hall. I rush over to Hufflepuff, growing more frightened by the second and whisper directly into Nevilles ear, "Have you seen Hermione."

He looks around for a moment, "No, although I heard that she was in the girls toilet."

"What? Why?" I hiss back, just keeping from slipping into Parseltongue. _Now that would give those idiots something to talk about._

"Im not sure," He responds in a calming tone, "It was just something I heard."

"Im going to go-"

"TROLL," A voice screams, "Troll in the dungeons, just thought you should know." The man everyone knew as Professor Quirrell then fell forward onto his face. _That isn't normal… not now focus on Hermione._

"Neville, we have to go get her," I whisper fiercely to the Hufflepuff.

He pails and then nods before we set out at a run. We were out the door so fast that we never heard the order to return to our dorms.

Up a staircase. Down a hallway. Through a passage. We rushed toward the girls toilets and found-

A scene of utter devastation. The door and wall around the toilet had been utterly demolished. _Hermione must have gotten up a locking charm._ I calm down for a moment, until I see the massive creature move out of the girls toilet, _so the charm hadn't been enough._

"Quickly," I scream and we throw all the curses in our arsenal at the troll, but our best wasn't enough. The troll spammed his club into Neville with a horrible splat and he flies into the wall with a crack, before slumping to the ground.

I round on the troll and dip into my final reserve of knowledge. _Dark magic_. In desperation I cast a blinding hex at the troll and it staggers backwards, _not blind but hurt._ The beast drops its club and in an act of desperation I banish the club at the troll. I only wait long enough to see it drop from the club smashing into its face before i'm running towards Neville, who hadn't moved from where he had fallen.

I quick diagnostic charm tells me what I need to know. Internal bleeding. Neville was dying fast so I did the one thing I could. _Sana Interno Cruenti _I cast and almost collapsed from the drain on my magic. _Blood magic alway was so much harder for me._

I stagger as quickly as I possibly could into the toilet and was greeted with a grisly sight.

Hermione, lighting in an ever expanding pool of blood. _Far too much blood._ I fall to my knees at her side and start to cast a diagnostic charm when she whispers, "Hadrian," I almost cry in joy, "Hadrian… It isn't your… fault."

"What do you mean," I whisper back.

"Hadrian… I'm not stupid… too much blood-"

"Trust me," I whisper, _she's slipping away_, "please trust me." She nodded and I cast _Sanguinem Recipiendum _and her blood begins to re enter her body… and I hear a gasp from behind me. I spin around to see Neville staring at me in shock.

Hermione whispers, "Hadrian what did you-" She cuts off as Dumbledore charges in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON-," the Dumbledore boombs, the perfect image of a powerful wizard. _That arrival is rather suspicious, if he had anything to do with the troll… _

"Quickly get Pomfrey," I yell at him and move away from Hermione, discreetly signaling for her to be quiet. Madam Pomfrey races in and soon both Hermione and Neville are laid out on the floor. Apparently my work had fixed them enough that they wouldn't even go to the hospital wing.

The Headmaster drags me out into the hallway and said in a tired voice, "What happened here, why weren't you in your dorms like you were supposed to be." _What why should we have been in our dorms?_

I started my story just before Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming about a troll. I tell him about running to the aid of Hermione and about the brief battle with the troll. I skip the part about the blinding hex and tell him that I has ran to Neville and tried to heal him before doing the same to Hermione, being _very_ careful not to say what spells I used.

I feel a _Legilimency_ probe running against the edges of my mine and I close my eyes and start to rub my temples. Dumbledore whispers, "Are you alright Hadrian."

"Just a headache," I whisper back and just manage to conceal my smirk when he flinches. _Is he so stupid that he can't even remember about my shields?_ "could I go talk with my friends now Headmaster."

He nods and I move back over to where Neville and Hermione were standing and whisper, "Come on I will try to explain." They share a glance but follow. I move to a older classroom and pull out the map again. _Good, noone is around._

"This had better be good," Hermione whispers fiercely.

I nod and cast a silencing charm before speaking, "I have to ask what I did wrong."

They both look at me in shock, Neville blurts, "You used blood magic."

"So what, was I supposed to let you die?" I said harshly.

"But-" Hermione begins but I cut her off.

"No, you were beyond saving without _Sanguinem Recipiendum_, you didn't see how much blood you had lost and Neville, your lungs were filling with blood, you would have been dead before I had even reached Hermione. Can you to really say that I did wrong? All I did was save two lives."

"But Hadrian blood magic is dark-" I cut her off again.

"Dark magic is something fabricated by the ministry. Sure theres a lot of stuff you just shouldn't do, but a lot of 'dark magic' is there because the ministry can't control it. Or because its emotion based magic. Or because its blood magic. Using a certain tool doesn't make you evil, its how you use the tool that determines if you are good or evil."

My arguments seemed to be working but the two of them still looked uncomfortable.

"Listen, I can teach you about them-" Now it was Neville who cut me off.

"So you are a Dark-"

"NO, did you listen to nothing that I said, blood magic saved you life and can be used to save others and you are going to let a LABEL stand in the way of learning it?"

"Alright," Neville whispers and Hermione nods.

"Good," I sigh in relief, "now Hermione why were you crying in the girls toilet."

She looks shocked before crumpling in on herself and whispers, "Some of the Gryffindors were saying I didn't have any friend, usually I just ignore it but… Weasley pushed me down the stairs and then Malfoy showed up and joined in and they called me a… mudblood." Hermione starts to sob and Neville hugs her and I stand up. Both of them flinch when they see the cold light burning in my eyes.

"Hadrian…" Hermione whispers, "what are you doing."

My eyes soften and I whisper, "Its going to be okay Hermione," I crouch down, "we are going to go hunting, it's open season on Weasels and Ferrets and I think I could use a stuffed Lion or two."

Her eyes widen and then she giggles and the three of us get up and set off for our dorms dropping off Neville at Hufflepuff and then the two of us start the walk to Ravenclaw.

I turn to look at her and she already seems to be getting over it, but I am not. _She thinks its was a joke, but I will get those two. I will teach them what a Black can do._

* * *

November 1 - Great Hall - Hadrian

I sit and watch them. Malfoy now sits in the middle of the first year Gryffindors, instead of on the outside of the group. He seems to have become a leader along with Weasley. That will be for as short a time as I can possibly make it.

I get up from my chair and walk over to the Gryffindor table and place my hands on Weasley and Malfoys shoulders and I whisper, "Granger is under my protection, if she is harmed again… you won't enjoy the consequences." The two of them flinch at my cold tone, perfected by years of training. I walk back to the Ravenclaw table and take a seat back beside Hermione.

* * *

November 1 - Entry to Gryffindor - Hadrian

I had been waiting for the twins for almost half and hour when they finally left there common room. I put on a big smile and walk up to them, "Ah, just who I wanted to see."

They smile and said, "Oh, what were you-"

"Wanting to talk about."

I look back and forth and whisper, "Not hear, follow me."

We move down a corridor and slip into a small room. All three of us cast locking and silencing charms before I speak.

"What would you do to a bully who indirectly almost caused the death of your sister."

Their faces twist and the whisper, "We would-"

"Never let them have-"

"A moment of peace," they finish together.

"What if I told you," I whisper, "that there is a first year girl in this school who was almost killed because she had been bullied. What should we do?"

"The same," they said emphatically.

"And if your younger brother was one of the ringleaders," I finish, hoping that I was right about them.

And was I right. For a moment they were seriously planning Weasleys _murder._

We finally decided on a plan. We would make there lives a living hell. They wouldn't be able to eat, sleep or learn in peace. But it would take time to get ready and I would need an ally in Slytherin. _And I know just who to ask._

* * *

November 3 - Library - Hadrian

It had taken a while but I was finally able to talk to her alone. I sit down beside her and start to read. both of us just read for quite some time before she lifts her head and asks, "What do you want."

"Maybe I just want your company," I said with my most winning smile.

She snorts and said, "No, you want somthing, I can tell, its exactly like how you acted at that party before you asked for help on a prank on your father. So what do you want."

I whisper, "I need someone inside of Slytherin, I am in need of some potions and poisons and other substances that I can't get anywhere else."

"It will cost you Black," She whispers again.

"You know I am good for it," I respond. She smiles, we shake hand and I hand her a list of what I needed at the moment, "I hope that you can get those _quickly._

Her eyes widen and then she smirks, "Black, if there is _anything _else…"

"Not quite yet," I whisper and slip out of the library.


End file.
